How Can I Miss You If You Won't Go Away?
by sPaRkLe N' sHiNe
Summary: When Harry and Hermione's relationship fails, Draco seems to be Hermione's knight in shining armor... But will their relationship last?
1. Hermione's Dream

Hermione ran down the stairs, panting, ahead of Harry. He was chasing her, yelling at her; the hallway in which she was running seemed to last forever and the door at the end seemed to just get farther away. Hermione felt weighed down by her own two feet while Harry seemed to just gain speed. She stopped and turned around to see that Harry was extremely close. too close for comfort. She stumbled backwards on accident, but when she did, it felt like a giant leap away from a screaming Harry. She realized this, and kept running backwards towards the door. She was running, panting, almost into a sweat when BOOM. She ran into the door. The shadows around the door freaked her out as she gasped. The impact made her lose her breath and drop to the floor. Harry's expression seemed joyful and glad that she hurt herself. All of the sudden, a deep and soothing voice came from the corner and said, "It's okay Hermione." Then, a figure stepped out of the shadows and blocked her from Harry's harm. Harry ran into the figure and exploded. Hermione stood up in shock as the figure just stood there. She grabbed its arm and she whirled the figure around to see its face. She gasped as she looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Hermione woke up in a cold sweat and panting. This was the 3rd time in the last week that she had had a dream about Draco, even though she was dating Harry. "Okay Hermione, get it together. You and Harry love each other, period " she spoke silently to herself, as to not wake up the other girls in the dormitory. She wondered what time it was, so she looked over to the clock. 6:10 AM. The girls would have to wake up in 50 minutes anyway, so Hermione decided to get a head start on getting ready for the day. She crept into the girls' bathroom that was connected to the dormitory. As she opened the door, she heard a whimper from one of the showers that was running. She thought  
  
"Who is taking a shower at this time of morning? The alarm clock hasn't even gone off yet." She went over to the shower, and opened the stall door to see Ginny's legs wrapped around Harry, against the shower wall. Hermione went into shock, and Harry dropped a panting Ginny to the floor. Hermione turned on her heel, and began to cry while walking away. Harry grabbed a towel and ran after her. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to a stop. She turned around, and sobbingly said, "How could you?" barely over a whisper. Harry just stared into her eyes with his mouth open. Eventually, he sighed, and said, "Mione. I have to tell you something. For the last past couple of months, I.I .I have been seeing Ginny. I think I love her." Hermione cried even harder and yelled, "Consider us over!" and ran out of the door. She didn't stop in the dormitory, nor the common room. She stormed out the portrait of the Fat Lady, turned the first corner sharply, and ran straight into Draco. She fell to the floor and landed with a silent thud. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. At first, he glared at her with a state of disgust on his face. Then his expression softened and he put out his hand to help her up. 


	2. Hermione's Calling

Hermione looked up into the eyes of what she thought was pure, 100% evil. She flinched when he put his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand, got to her feet, and backed away slightly. Draco gave off a puzzled look and asked, "What? Can a person who just knocked you down not help you up anymore, Granger?" Hermione's eyes darted quickly around the hall because she was absolutely clueless on why he was helping her. She opened her mouth to ask why he was helping her, but then thought on a better question. "What are you doing here? Don't you belong in the dungeon? " Hermione asked. Draco snorted air and replied; "Last time I help you with anything." He turned to walk away, but Hermione, feeling guilty, grabbed his shoulder and said, "Wait. Look. . . I'm sorry. I just. . . ." Hermione sighed, "I just broke up with Harry." Draco hadn't expected this answer. He didn't know what to say. Hermione looked down, tears filling in her eyes. Draco felt terrible, but still was baffled on what to say. Hermione began to silently cry to herself. or at least that's what it started out to be. Within 10 seconds, she was wailing and asking rhetorical questions, such as, "Why can't anyone see that I am not all books and brains? Why can't Harry be more sensitive? Harry just doesn't see the best side of me, that's all. RIGHT?" and other blah that was so incomprehensible because she was, at this point, drooling. Draco thought about what he should do, and then he came up with a great idea. He lowered himself to where Hermione was (she was kneeling on the floor), and put his face close to hers. Then, he took his hand. and lightly slapped her on the face like in the movies. Hermione was startled, and because of it, she bit her tongue hard.  
  
Hermione's eyes got huge because she was in physical pain now. Draco stepped back, wide-eyed, wondering what the heck he had just done. She was bleeding on the floor, so Draco helped her up, put her arm around his neck, and helped her walk to Professor Snape's living quarters.  
  
When they arrived there, Draco banged on Snape's door. He came and opened it with a dark black robe and slippers on. Draco came to be a little disgusted with Snape, because his slippers were in the shape of happy bunnies. Snape looked at Hermione, then to Draco, as if he needed an explanation when it was quite clear what had happened. Draco told Professor Snape she bit her tongue and needed something to help it stop bleeding. Snape told him to sit Hermione down while he went to get some potion. Draco set her down gently, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief and whispered "thank you" to Draco. For a moment, Draco felt very weird. It was a feeling he had never had before. like Hermione needed her, and that he couldn't leave her side. Then, he thought better of it and wiped the almost grin off his face. His piercingly mean look on his face was there just in time to greet Professor Snape when he walked through the curtained door.  
  
Snape gave the potion to Hermione, and her tongue was the same in no time. Draco kept his mind on how Snape was giving him looks and a questionnaire it seemed. The bunny slippers were about to get on his nerves because every time he looked at Snape, the bright blue eyes of the pink bunnies caught his attention and distracted him from what he was saying. Snape ignored Draco, and asked, "Why did you bring her to me?" "Well, Professor, I went up to tell Hermione that she was needed for a head girl candidate meeting for Headmaster Dumbledore, and I ran into her. Then she was. . .uhh.. . ." He stopped short because at this time, Hermione was giving her "the eye", which Draco knew meant she didn't want him knowing about her and Harry. Snape could tell, and he looked to Hermione, then to Draco, then to Hermione, and back to Draco. He asked, "Well? What was she doing?" Draco's mind was in a jumble. He thought 'maybe I shouldn't say anything', but then he thought 'why would I do that? Snape would know something is up.' He smirked, and continued, "She was crying over Harry. He dumped her. Serves her right." Then he leaned in towards Snape and whispered, "You know. silly mud bloods." Snape seemed pleased. a little too pleased. A gigantic smile spread like a wild fire over his face as he turned to see Hermione blushing with embarrassment and her mouth open with horror.  
  
He just stood there, thinking about it. Snape finally said, "So, you were dating Potter? Figures. . . wanted a little piece of the famous pie. Tired of being third wheel to him and Weasley." Hermione began to say "No, that's not it at all!" but Snape spoke over her, "Did I ask you to answer?" Hermione stood up and said, "No, but does I look like I am in your class right now?" She looked around, as sarcastically as she could. Then she innocently said, "Nope. Now, thank you, but I do think I will be getting to Headmaster Dumbledore's office." Snape gave her an ugly face, but he didn't say anything because this was one of the only times he had ever given her an attitude. Snape glanced at Draco and said, "She has never actually stood up for herself. Amazing. Don't you agree, Draco?" Draco stood there. . . . looking at those pink bunnies. He said, absentmindedly, "Yes professor." Snape noticed he wasn't all there, so he snapped, "Draco. . . . answer me fully when you speak." Draco shook his head as if in a trance from those pink bunnies. He stood there for a moment while Snape looked at him. Draco finally yelled, "THOSE DARN PINK BUNNIES!!! THEY ARE SO. . . . pretty.. . . . " Snape looked down and was extremely embarrassed by them. He kicked them away to reveal black socks. He walked to Draco and said, "Not a word to anyone. I'm warning you Draco." Draco said, "Yes professor. Not a word."  
  
As Hermione began to walk out the door, Snape said, "Oh, Miss Granger. . . . I am treating you for your injury, no matter how stupid it may be." Then, he leaned towards Draco, and said, "Mud bloods". He continued, "I insist that someone escort you." Hermione said, "Oh look! There's Ron. It must be 7:30. Thank you professor, Ron will escort me." But Snape said, "Oh no, Miss Granger, might I suggest a gentleman from my own house? Draco will be taking you." Hermione knew that she wouldn't win this fight, no matter how hard she tried. So, she just gave up and let Draco bump her shoulder while walking past her. 


	3. Hermione's Predicament

Hey guys! Thanks so much for your patience. Over Christmas, things have just fallen apart for me, the main one being the loss of my mother. I actually did write a new chapter, but then I got a new computer, so it was lost. Anywho, I did notice that other people had an author's note. I suppose I should have one too! Here I go.  
  
Author's note: All characters and places don't belong to me. but I'm sure you knew that already!  
  
There! Ta da! Well, I think that is all I needed to do. If this chapter is angst-y, I'm sorry. I guess I am just in a bad mood! Thanks for your support!  
  
Hermione made attempts to escape, but no luck. Draco had been given orders to make sure this "silly mud blood" didn't get out of his sight. As they walked, Draco and Hermione had a heated conversation.  
  
"You know, you should be happy I made you bite your tongue Granger."  
  
Hermione scoffed, "Oh is that so? How is that Draco, hmm? Enlighten me."  
  
Draco continued, "I gave you a reason to get away from Gryffindor tower, didn't I? I created a diversion so you could get away from your precious Harry, who supposedly broke your poor muggle-stained heart."  
  
Hermione whirled around with her hands clinched tightly into fists, mouth pursed, eyebrows raised. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and glared at her. Hermione coolly said, "Don't say that. Just because your family has been in wizarding forever doesn't mean you are above muggle-borns, or anyone for that matter. I think that muggle-borns are above purebloods because you were practically guaranteed a spot at Hogwarts because of your heritage. I had to actually work my way in."  
  
Draco retaliated immediately, "Worst mistake of Professor Dumbledore's life is letting in slimy little mud bloods like you into Hogwarts."  
  
With that, Hermione let go all of her fury with a swift slap against Draco's cheek. This made him fall to the ground, which left her opportunity to give him a good kick in the rear too. "Jackass. . ." Hermione exclaimed. Draco looked up with ferocity shining in his face. Hermione turned on her heel, and walked away quickly.  
  
She knew Draco would be extremely furious, and was quite frankly afraid of what he might do. She became a little paranoid which caused her to begin to run. She ran down the corridor, turn the corner and WHAM! She ran straight into Cho Chang.  
  
Cho sweetly smiled, "Hermione! Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh . . . yeah, I'm fine." Hermione looked up at the eagle statue, exposing its stone staircase that led to Dumbledore's office to Cho and herself. Cho tried to start up a conversation.  
  
"So, you're here for the head boy and girl candidate meeting too?"  
  
Just then, Hermione glanced down the corridor to see Draco storming up it, right towards Hermione and Cho.  
  
"GRANGER!!!" Draco was gaining on her, and fast. Hermione yanked Cho up the stairs and onto the platform leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione noticed that there were a lot of people there. This year they had decided to change the procedure. Instead of choosing a head boy and girl, now they would let the first ten people of each house (five girls, five boys) of the correct age send in their name, and the headmaster and head of houses would look their record over. Hermione, of course, turned hers in first. Unfortunately, so did Draco.  
  
Hermione could hear Draco stomping up the steps behind her, so she darted to the opposite side of the platform, and ducked behind a boy from Hufflepuff. She could feel Draco scanning the crowd for her. The adrenaline was raging through her body, when she noticed something that gave her location away. Cho had followed her to the corner behind the Hufflepuff boy, and began to talk to her. Draco smirked and coolly glided to their location. Hermione stood all the way up and sighed. "Stupid Cho" she thought.  
  
Draco stared into Hermione's eyes when he got there. He didn't stop focusing when Cho tried to chatter some more to one of them, and he didn't glance away when he told Cho to "Buzz off". He just looked into her eyes with a smirk on his face. Just in time, Dumbledore's office door swung open, and Draco escorted Hermione in. 


	4. Hermione's Winning

Author's note: All characters and places don't belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had Hermione in his grasp, and plopped her down in the first chair he saw. He sat right next to her, still holding on to her arm. Everyone else settled down, and the meeting began.  
  
The meeting was very blunt. Professor Dumbledore came up and announced, "The Head of Houses and I have came up with a firm decision. Will the Head Girl candidates please stand up? Yes, thank you. this year, the Head Girl will be Hermione Granger." The room faintly applauded, Hermione smiled. Professor Dumbledore continued, "Yes, congratulations to Miss Granger. Now, will the Head Boy candidates please stand up? Thank you. this year's head boy is." Hermione prayed it wouldn't be Draco. Head Boy and Girl sleep in the same common room. If he was Head Boy, they would no longer be almost a whole school away from each other. he in the dungeon, she in the Gryffindor tower. but only a room away. ".Draco Malfoy." Hermione's spirit and heart sunk as Draco smirked and slowly sat back down. Dumbledore concluded, "Congratulations to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Thank you to everyone who sent in their name. You may all go to your classes, except Draco and Hermione. I would like them to please stay behind for a moment."  
  
The office cleared out rather quickly. Hermione and Draco made their way up to the Headmaster.  
  
"Congratulations once again Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. we thought that you both would be the best for the job. Now, normally we would make you go to class, but we thought it might be nice for you both to take a break from your classes to get to know each other and to get settled into your dormitory. Your things are already in the dormitory, and Professor Snape will escort you to the entrance."  
  
Hermione didn't object to the day off, which was surprising considering she would fall behind (which she hated to do). Snape slunk from behind a shadowy corner, and Draco and Hermione followed him out of the room. They walked down the eagle staircase, down the hallway, through the main corridor, up the changing staircase and in front of a painting in the third floor. Hermione cringed, remembering that the third floor was strictly forbidden.  
  
She interjected, "Professor. isn't this floor strictly forbidden to all students?"  
  
Professor Snape turned around to answer, "Why do you think we set rules like that? This is the Head Boy and Girls floor, and we figured they might like some privacy considering they have so many responsibilities. Would you prefer it to be in the main entrance?"  
  
Hermione shook her head no and stood there silently. Draco smirked and scoffed.  
  
Snape continued to torment, "Would you like an explanation for the painting too?" Hermione's attention went to the painting, which was of a Princess and Prince in a garden, seemingly having a picnic. Before Hermione could say anything, Snape said, "It's because, as Head Boy and Girl, you both are supposed to be perfect for the job and responsibilities that you will now endure. Don't ask me, I didn't choose the picture."  
  
Snape went on, "The password this year is "Perfect Prefect". You may bring people here, but don't let them know the password." With that, Draco told the password to the Princess and Prince in the picture and they stepped inside to the common room that they would be in for the next year. 


	5. Hermione and Draco

Author's Note: All characters and places don't belong to me! I really hope you already knew that!!!   
  
Hermione bumped past Draco impatiently because he was purposely taking his time getting in. Draco replied, "Jeez Granger...you don't have to be so rude." Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking "Jerk..."  
  
A house elf was in the den area, and when Draco and Hermione entered, the elf scampered away. The common room was absolutely breathtaking. It seemed that the elves were up working on it, because it was painted accordingly; one side had a green and silver couch, green carpet, green paint on the walls and ceiling, and paintings of serpents and things that would please a Slytherin, and on the opposite side was all the furniture, paint, and paintings were the same, only red and gold (not to mention, the paintings would please a Gryffindor). There were two staircases that lead to a black tiled platform. There were two black doors, and in the middle of those doors was another black door.  
  
Hermione went up the stairs to the left and opened the door. She immediately slammed the door, "This one's yours" she said. Draco, confused, went up to the room. He opened the door and sniggered. The room was painted green, had green carpet, green and silver curtains, green bed spread with green and silver pillow cases (and upon further inspection, silver sheets under the comforter), green furniture with silver handles; a Slytherin's dream. Draco plopped down on the bed, thinking that it was perfect for what he had plans for.  
  
Hermione went over the black platform to the middle door. Inside revealed the bathroom, but half of it was red and gold, and the other side was green and silver. The shower was in the middle, and half of the curtain was green and silver and the other side was red and gold. The toilet was green and silver while the mirror and sink were red and gold. She shut the door, walked over to the last door and opened it. Her jaw dropped at the sight. Her room was painted red with red carpet, red and gold curtains, red bed spread with red and gold pillow cases (and, just like in Draco's room, gold sheets under the red comforter), red furniture with gold handles; a Gryffindor's dream. Hermione plopped down on the bed, thinking this was her taste of heaven.  
  
Hermione eventually got up and checked in the drawers... all of her clothes were put away neatly. Then, she went and checked the closet... the closet was full of extra robes. She was very excited... this was much better than the Gryffindor tower! By the sounds of it, Professor Snape had come into the common room because somebody was calling Draco and herself down to the den.  
  
When Hermione arrived downstairs, Snape was in the room and Draco was already waiting for her. Snape's pursed lips flapped open as he said, "By the way, you two need to set an example. You don't necessarily need to get along, but just don't cause any unnecessary mischief." Professor Snape winked at Draco, and Hermione rolled her eyes to a different direction. Snape pursed his lips again, then continued, "I know I said you don't have to get along, but if you are in public, you better. If not, you will have to deal with me. I hope you get to know each other... to some extent or another." Hermione darted a nasty look towards Snape, but he just sniggered and left. Hermione followed him out with her eyes, but when she turned around, Draco was right in front of her face. She would have gasped and stumbled backwards, but he put his hand over her mouth. He spoke to her, "Granger... now that we are alone..." Hermione became concerned... her eyebrows and eyes showed it. Draco smirked slightly and stared into her eyes. He had every intention of telling her it was going to be his way or the highway and to follow suit, but when his eyes caught hers, he became lost in them. Hermione fell captive to his alluring stares and she felt like her body was melting. Draco tried to play this to his advantage, "Granger, now listen to me...", but he couldn't. He stormed away into his room and flopped on the bed. 


	6. Hermione Gets Settled

Author's Note: All characters not mine, all songs mentioned not mine, and all places not mine!!

Hermione was in a little state of shock because of the events that all happened in about 5 minutes, so she too went upstairs and flopped on her bed. She laid there for a while, thinking about how easily she gave into Draco's piercing blue eyes and how she marveled over his power and.....

A knock on the door, and Hermione thought that Draco had gotten up and was going to try again. Before she could say anything, the door flew open, and there stood a very naked Draco.

Hermione shut her eyes quickly and rolled her head to the other side. He spoke, "Granger, I am going to take a shower." Hermione spoke loudly with some rage, "Well, go ahead! I don't know why you have to notify me about it, especially when you are buck naked like that!" Draco smirked and then laughed wildly. He placed a towel around him and walked over to Hermione's head, with her eyes still shut tight. He tried to speak, but he couldn't, not when she was so innocently laying there with nothing to be discontent about. He leaned down towards her, and just stared at her beauty that resonated in the room. The room itself seemed automatically Hermione's. . . it smelled like "Warm Vanilla Sugar", or so the bottles of lotion and room spray said. He softly kissed her on her forehead and darted away into the bathroom. Hermione kept her eyes closed until Draco had closed both her door and the bathroom door, and then she slowly got up and inspected her face. She smiled and thought, "Wow. . . does that brainless dweeb actually have, oh jeez, a crush on me? The way he stares into my eyes. . . I just seem to melt and . . . what am I saying???" She sighed, there was no way she could deny it to herself anymore... "I am falling for Draco Malfoy... one of the most undeniably rude and self-centered people here at Hogwarts. Oh, but his eyes..."

She got up and wandered in the hallway. Seeing that there was steam pouring out from under the door of the bathroom, she jiggled the door to find it ajar. She looked in to see Draco's reflection in the mirror. There he was, standing in all of his naked glory, singing Three Days Grace's "I Hate Everything About You". Hermione had to admit, he was very hot, and he wasn't that bad at singing. She was wondering why she was there and why she had gone there in the first place... but then she saw the perfect opportunity to get Draco's attention, and maybe even get another little glance at him in the nude.

Draco turned off the shower, and reached out for his towel.... Reached out... for his towel... his towel was not there. He opened the shower curtain, and that is when Hermione heard a roar from inside the door of the bathroom.

Draco hollered, "HERMIONE!!! GIVE ME BACK THAT DAMN TOWEL AND MY CLOTHES!!!"

Hermione giggled and scampered into her room. Sure enough, Draco stomped into the room with the rug off of the bathroom floor around his waist. His abdomen was wet from the shower, and all Hermione could do was look at him speechlessly.

Draco could tell that Hermione wasn't about to give him back his towel or clothes, so he repeated himself, which he hated to do. "Hermione, give me back my towel NOW!" Hermione grinned and sniggered and said, "Go get another one if you want one so bad." Draco hadn't thought about this possibility, so he stormed into his room to find another one. However, by the sounds of Hermione's laughter and the bareness of his drawer, Draco stormed back to Hermione's room. Hermione had the green and silver towels in her hands and she was in the middle of the bed, sitting cross-legged.

Draco stared at her with curiosity. Hermione beckoned him towards her, and he sat on her bed, rug still wrapped around his hips. Hermione spoke softly, "Draco, why did you kiss me earlier?"

Draco was outraged. His eyebrows lowered and he spoke loudly, "What? That's why you took my towel and clothes? You're retarded Hermione, now just give me back my stuff!"

Hermione spoke again, "Why did you kiss me?"

Draco stared at her for a while, and then lowered his head. She was right, she did deserve an explanation for what he did, and sadly, so did he. He spoke barely over a whisper, "I think I am falling for you, Hermione."

Hermione froze. She had wanted him to say that and was expecting it, but now that he had said it, she didn't know what to do next.

There was, of course, an awkward silence, where they both sat, wondering what to do next. Draco had more doubts than Hermione because she hadn't said if she returned the feelings for him or not. But Hermione's next move gave Draco no doubt that they were on "the same page".

She put her hand on his. He looked at his hand, and then to Hermione. She handed him his towels, and he smirked. Hermione smiled back at him, Draco leaned in, and they shared their relationships first kiss.


	7. Hermione Breaks It To Them

Author's Note: All characters and places are not mine!!!

The school as a whole didn't recognize Draco and Hermione's relationship. To them, it was just too weird to think of it possible.

Slytherin house was in a state of total shock, and some of Draco's friends questioned him about it. He lied right through his teeth, "Oh, it's so fun to play around with her muggle-born little puny heart". The guys bought into it right away, although Pansy Parkinson had her doubts, and her heart ripped apart.

"Draco..."

Draco looked at her, "Yeah Pansy?"

She looked to the floor for a few seconds and then looked up at his eyes again. "Draco, why did you have to go for an oaf like Granger?"

Draco rolled his eyes and began to walk away, but Pansy made quite a sight, especially when she attached herself to his leg, but that was not nearly a sight as much as it was to watch Draco lug her around with her on his leg. He was stronger than she thought, and her weight didn't stop him from anything.

"Draco, can't you see I love you!?!?"

"Well, Pansy, can't you see I don't love you?!?"

Pansy let go, and Draco kept walking. She stood up and followed him, "So that's it, huh?? You're just going to deny all the love you have for me to toy with a mudbloods heart??? Draco, get your head out of the clouds! I know you like to mess around with people, I know you Draco, I do!!! But denying all of your love that has been shown to me during these years... that's a little outrageous, don't you think!?"

Draco, tired of hearing a bunch of BS, turned around and spoke softly, "Pansy, I have never EVER loved you. What you saw as love was just a game to me. I have found someone else to supply what you thought was love, but this time, I am going to return the feelings. All you were was a booty call, that's it."

Draco turned and continued to walk towards the main staircases, and Pansy followed him until she saw Draco walk up to Hermione and grab her hand and walk away. She sobbed her way back to the dungeon.

Gryffindor house couldn't believe what they were hearing either when the rumors went around their house. Harry laughed and spoke to the crowd, "Guys, Hermione wouldn't make such a stupid mistake. She's a lot smarter than that."

"Oh, I am?"

Hermione walked out of the shadows from the draperies from around the portrait of the Fat Lady. She had one hand in front of her and the other behind her.

Harry was holding Ginny's hands, and Hermione looked at them for a split second, then back up to Harry's eyes. Harry could tell she had looked at them, so he pulled Ginny closer to him and kissed her lightly for a moment. Hermione pulled her other hand out of the shadows to reveal a hand was intertwined in hers. Draco stepped out of the shadows to right behind her, and then he wrapped his arms around her and held hands with her.

The Gryffindor's were shocked. They stared at Draco and Hermione's hands, then up to see them both. Draco was looking at them with no expression on his face, except maybe a little hint of authority. Hermione was looking caringly to Harry still. After a moment, she spoke...

"The rumors are true, so does that make me stupid?"

Harry said, "No, Hermione, it doesn't. I just expected... better... than that."

Draco's chest flared behind Hermione, and she gripped his hands a little tighter.

Hermione spoke, "He is better. Better than anyone I have ever dated before, and I don't think there will be anyone better in the future."

Harry let go of Ginny's hands, and they could tell what could happen. Harry could get his ass whooped right then and there, so Ginny made a dash for his hands again, but he gently swatted them away. He walked to Hermione and Draco, and glared into her eyes.

"Hermione, are you trying to say something about me?"

Draco scoffed, "Yeah, I think there is a good chance she is."

Harry's glances darted towards Draco, and Draco loosened his grip. Hermione let go of his right hand, knowing there would be no stopping it, but held his left hand as he stepped forward, towards Harry. Holding his hand seemed to make him more and more confident, just knowing she was there for him.

Draco spoke softly so just Hermione and Harry could hear, "Harry, she is with me now. That is about it. You don't ever have to speak to her again if you don't want to, but I know what good friends you are, er, were. I think that, if you really want and love Ginny, you will become just friends again. Don't ruin your friendship over something that you don't want anymore, and something that you have moved on from."

Harry nodded, rolled his eyes, and backed away, back towards Ginny... but, Ginny wasn't there.

Everyone was looking around the room for signs of Ginny, when Hermione screamed.

They all came rushing back into the common room to see Ginny on top of Hermione, pulling her hair and hitting her, and poor Hermione, just trying to defend herself, trying to cover her face. Ginny pulled her arms to her sides and slammed her knees on them so she couldn't move. Ginny had gained some weight, so Hermione could no longer just shove her off.

Draco was upstairs looking around when he heard her scream. He ran as fast as he could to the platform upstairs, and saw Ginny hitting Hermione. What make him extremely angry was that none of the Gryffindors would do anything about it. Some stared at the two girls, and others stared at Draco. Draco rushed down to Hermione.

Ginny was shouting, "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING! ALL HARRY CAN DO IS TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU AND HE DID WHEN YOU WERE TOGETHER... DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LIVE UP TO YOU!?!?!?"

Draco grabbed Ginny by the underarms, and in one swift lift and shove, she was 5 feet away, on the floor. Harry rushed to her side and helped her up.

Draco grabbed Hermione and they ran towards the portrait. He climbed through and closed it, and the last thing they heard was shouting from Harry to Ginny.


	8. Hermione's Hero

Author's Note: I don't own any of this stuff... I hope you know that by now.

"Jeez Malfoy, she is one clumsy mudblood."

"Yes, I know Professor Snape... can you fix her up?"

Professor Snape sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

Draco nodded in appreciation and stepped into the dark, dank, and gloomy "paradise" that Snape lived in. Snape went to his "stockroom" and brought back a bright, glowing pink potion. Hermione drank it, and within 5 minutes, she was back on her feet and ready to run out of Snape's place. She stood behind Malfoy, just so Snape couldn't see them holding hands.

Snape stared at them quizzically, "Malfoy, what exactly is going on?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean professor?"

Snape's lips pursed, "You know what I mean. I mean is there something between you and Ms. Granger that needs to come to my attention?"

Draco spoke firmly, "Nothing that you haven't heard yet."

Snape began to speak louder, "So, the rumors are true??? You and Granger are... an "item"?"

Draco nodded and Hermione stepped next to Draco to reveal their hands intertwined. Professor Snape's face looked paler than ever, which both Hermione and Draco didn't think was possible until that moment.

Snape spoke softly, "So, this is what you do to repay your father and I? I worked hard to get you into Hogwarts, I boost your Potions grades, you practically glide through school, and now, you date a mudblood??"

Draco scoffed in disgust, "I don't know why it matters anymore. Dumbledore mixed this school for a reason... we all need to get along, and accept others and their backgrounds."

Hermione was touched by his words... he was genuinely concerned. A tear appeared in her eye, trailed down her cheek, but that was all. Snape would've made a rude comment if she went all out and burst out into tears right there. She turned her face and wiped it away.

Snape eyed them Draco, Hermione, and their still intertwined hands. "Draco, poor boy, are you drugged? You look ridiculous with that filthy little mudblood clinging from your hand."

Draco's eyes grew colder than ever, "Sir, don't call her that. It is incredibly disrespectful and I don't think Hermione appreciates it, nor do I."

These words sent Hermione over the edge. She twirled him towards her and stood on her tip toes for a kiss.

This, of course, sent Snape over the edge. He swatted the back of Draco's head. Hermione and Draco fled up the main staircase while Snape screamed behind them, "MALFOY!!! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!! Then you'll be sorry!!!"

Draco and Hermione laughed all the way to their common room. It _was_ kinda hard not to laugh seeing Snape had been wearing his pink slippers... again.

Seeing it was close to Christmas, the house elves put up a giant Christmas tree on each side, with ornament colors to match their houses. They took half of the ornaments from one tree and half of the ornaments from the other tree and put them on one tree that they moved to the middle of the room. This was going to be a very merry Christmas... or will it be?


	9. Hermione's Heartbreak

Author's note:: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!! ::

Hermione woke up in Draco's arms the next morning... they had both fallen asleep on the couch together, but very late. They had talked to each other all night, and at about 3 AM or so, they fell asleep on the green couch. They both got up and got ready to start the day at 7 AM, which didn't take them very long seeing they had fallen asleep in their school clothes.

Draco and Hermione had their second to last class, Potions, with their "favorite" teacher, Professor Snape together. They hurried to his class seeing that Draco was in enough trouble as it was already.

Potions was, as they expected, total hell. Snape kept calling on Draco and Hermione for every question, made them come up and make an extremely difficult potion. When they successfully made the potion and answered all the questions correctly, he gave them homework while every other student had no work. They left the classroom holding hands, and they could hear Snape growling and mumbling under his breath.

Draco had Astronomy in the astronomy tower next while Hermione had Herbology in the greenhouses. Even though Draco knew he would be late, he walked Hermione to her class. They planned on meeting at the main staircase when the class was over so they could walk to their common room, and then he left her with a gentle kiss.

Draco rushed up the main staircases, daydreaming about after class when Hermione and he would meet again. He was only one second late, so the professor didn't mess with him about it. Pansy had that class with him, and Draco could feel her stares, feel her daydreaming about being with him, and he even saw a drawing of Pansy and Draco holding hands and kissing, which somehow appeared in his books only 2 days later.

After class, he rushed down the tower before anybody else could, although Crabbe and Goyle trailed behind him. To his surprise, guess who was at the bottom of the stairs? Hermione? Oh no... it was none other then Pansy Parkinson. He ran right into her as he turned the corner. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor and she was on top of him.

Pansy exclaimed, "Draco, you know you love me... so KISS ME!!"

With that, she smushed her face into his. Draco struggled to get her off of him, but it was no use. She had too much energy that he didn't have from lack of sleep.

Hermione walked up the stairs, reminiscing about the great time that Draco and her were to have that night... maybe play some chess, maybe even strip chess... yes, that would be fun. She turned the corner to find Draco and Pansy rolling around on the floor and, to what Hermione saw, kissing.

Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't breathe. She became dizzy. Her eyes swelled with tears. Draco didn't notice her until she dropped all of her books. He looked at her with shocked eyes and an open mouth. Pansy kept clawing at his shirt and belt buckle, and Draco was frozen. Hermione whispered just loud enough so he could hear, "How could you?" There was a pause where Draco was shaking his head no, and then Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks. "It's over", said Hermione, and she ran towards the Gryffindor tower.


	10. Hermione's Unknowing Relief

Author's Note:: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!! ::

Draco pushed Pansy off of him, and tried to run after Hermione. She was way ahead of him, and there was no use, so he headed towards the common room that he and Hermione were supposed to share, thinking she might go there, at least to get clothes or something.

He walked in, and immediately, noticed a big change. The Christmas tree was knocked over, and upon further inspection, there were none of Hermione's clothes in her room. In his room, his bed had been ripped apart, mattress on the floor, sheets and comforter on the spinning ceiling fan. A house elf scurried in and cleaned it up in front of him. He walked back to the common room and sat on the red couch. He couldn't help but cry, so he did. That night, he slept on the red couch with hopes that Hermione would come back.

Hermione was in Lavender's room, crying her eyes out to Lavender and Ron. Ron didn't really know how to handle it, but Lavender let Hermione lay on her lap and she brushed her hair while Ron held back the urge to shout "I TOLD YOU SO!"

Hermione sobbed to Lavender, "Why didn't I listen to you guys? You guys, who are my best friends, I didn't listen to you, and look where it got me!"

Ron grabbed her hand and took her down to the common room. They sat on the couch by the fire.

"Hermione, I want to let you know that I will always, always be here for you. You are one of my best friends, and no matter what you do, I will be here, ready to talk to you and ready to listen to you."

Ron sat with her for a long time, and Hermione slept for a while. Ron was reading _Potions 101 _when Harry walked in.

"Ron, what is going on here?"

Ron looked up tiredly at Harry and explained the whole situation to him. Harry was furious. He went to Hermione, kissed her cheek, and stormed angrily out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Ron woke up Hermione later that day. "Hermione... it's time to go to dinner. Wake up sleepy head."

Hermione opened her eyes, forgetting where she was at, and sat up slowly. Everything from that afternoon crashed into her, and she sighed slowly.

Ron, Hermione, and Lavender began walking to the Great Hall, but Ron said he had to go. So, he went towards the potions classroom, and Lavender and Hermione continued onward. Ron searched around, and finally found who he was looking for.

Harry was walking around, looking in every classroom he passed, looking fiercely for someone. Ron followed him and asked some questions.

"Harry, who in the world are you looking for?"

"Draco. I am gonna find him, and I am gonna kill him."

Ron stopped for a moment. "Harry..."

"Ron, you twit, I don't mean literally, but by the time I am done with him, he will wish he was dead!"

Ron nodded and continued on. The next thing he knew, he spotted Draco. He was walking slowly down the main staircase, kind of moping in a way. He seemed full of sorrow, but yet he hurried to the Great Hall. Well, he was hurrying until Harry leaped down the staircase, twirled Draco around and ran him, back first, into a wall.

"Draco, you asshole! Why did you hurt Hermione like that? She loved you and you hurt her! She is one of my best friends, and no one does anything like what you did!"

Draco was stunned, "Harry, can you just back off. Please, if you knew the whole story, you wouldn't be here, slamming me up against a wall. As a matter of fact, you might even be on my side, just as you should be."

Harry pushed his arm against Draco's throat, choking him for a moment. Draco couldn't breathe and he closed his eyes. He thought, "This is what I deserve", and he was ready to take whatever Harry would do like a man. But, just as he was ready, Harry's arm left loose and Draco dropped to the floor. Draco looked up to see his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle, holding Harry back by his arms. Draco stood up and dusted off and unwrinkled his robes.

Crabbe and Goyle let go of Harry and explained. They explained to Harry and to Draco how they had been hiding in the shadows when Draco was pinned by Pansy, how they overheard Pansy's plans when she was telling Millicent Bulstrode all about it, and how they tried to warn Draco but he was rushing too much to even hear them shouting his name. Draco felt dizzy, not only because of the oxygen loss, but because it all seemed too real. He did hear what he thought was his name, but when he turned his head, no one was there, so every other time, he ignored it.

Harry said slowly, "Draco, I guess... look man, I'm sorry. But, now that we are on the subject of Hermione and all... I need to know something."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Anything."

Harry nodded, "Do you really like Hermione or are you just toying with her? I know this might seem like fun and games, I know you just like you know me, but I need to know. If you are just toying with Hermione, you need to stop because she is under the impression that you are serious."

Draco blinked a couple of times before answering, "Harry, I love her."

Harry stared at him for a couple of seconds before closing his mouth that had fallen open, and nodding. He added, "Then go for her."


	11. Hermione's Heart is Mended

AUTHOR'S NOTE:: I don't own Harry Potter! Any references to any song... they aren't mine either!!!::

Hermione sat with some Gryffindor girls for a little while, until something strange happened. Harry and Ron came to her side and sat by her. It was just as if nothing had changed between them, no relationships, nothing at all. It was just like the old days. She smiled and tear formed in her eye. She sniffled and wiped it away quickly, but was overwhelmed by their friendliness to her.

Professor Dumbledore walked up to the platform in the front which, for some odd reason, was on a stage.

Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Today, we have a nice little lineup for a new event this year! Welcome students to Hogwarts first talent show! So get comfortable, and enjoy the show!"

So, everyone took off their robes and sat around with their normal clothes on. Hermione herself had jeans and a white tank top.

After the introduction, there was a nice little contained explosion from the sides of the catwalk, and out filed some of the nicest looking girls of Hogwarts in the tackiest clothes ever. A girl named Helen from Hufflepuff spoke, "These ladies are wearing the nicest clothes from my line of clothing called "Helen's Handiwork"! These shirts, jackets, dress, and pants can be bought from me, as well as any purse or earrings you see here tonight!" She received a polite applause from the crowd, and then she exited the stage.

"Next up is a dance team of Ravenclaws," announced Dumbledore. They were terrible as well. They danced to a Christina Aguilera song... "Dirrty" to be exact. Their outfits were hideous as well... leopard print tops with orange shorts, black shoes, and a leopard print letterman hat. Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh.

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table on accident and saw Draco sitting there, looking at her with his crystal blue eyes. Her heart broke all over again. She looked away and back to the dancers, who had finished and were also receiving a polite clap. She closed her eyes to get her concentration back on the performances, but it was no use. Harry noticed, and allowed her to bury her face in his arm.

The next performance, according to Professor Dumbledore, was supposed to be Lavender from Gryffindor. She unburied her head, and paid attention to her. Her voice was very strong and she was very good. She sang Kelly Clarkson's "Low". She not only received a roaring applause, but whistles and whoop's as well.

Dumbledore announced, "Well, there is only one house left, and so here he is, singing a Ryan Cabrera song called "She's"..."

Hermione looked to the Slytherin table, and quickly noticed that Draco was not where he was the last time she looked.

Dumbledore continued, "Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione's posture lowered as she felt her heart, yet again, skip a beat. Draco marched on stage in jeans and a white with an acoustic guitar and spoke, "I think we know who this is to."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears yet again as he began.

"She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again. And when she says goodbye I just die again. That's when my restlessness begins, please don't let it win. I'm so tired again and underneath the haze. One thing still remains the same...She's the only love I've known and now she's gone away. She's the life that brought me to the edge. Will I ever love again?"

The words sent chills up and down her spine. She felt like she couldn't breathe. It felt like there was no one else in the crowded room but her and Draco. All the love that she had for him rushed back to her. She stared at him, and he looked around in the crowd. "What a performer," she thought. He continued...

"She walks into my life and my world is still. She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed. That's when my loneliness subsided, she gave me the will, I could fight it. But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same...She's the only love I've known and now she's gone away. She's the life that brought me to the edge. Will I ever love again?"

Hermione stared at Draco, and now, he stared back at her. They were connected with their eyes, and everyone else but a few girls from Slytherin were looking at her. Tears flowed freely down her face and she was too occupied to care.

"So just tell me what I should do, I left everything for you and I can't hardly breathe 'cause I know I lost you from my world from my... She's the only love I've known and now she's gone away. She's the life that brought me to the edge. Will I ever love again?"

People stood up and began to sway in the crowd, and Hermione stood up to keep the connection with their eyes. She stood on the bench at first, but seeing there were some extremely tall people, she stood on the table. Professor Snape and Mr. Filch got up to go get her off the table. Draco continued still...

"She's the only love I've known and now she's gone away. She's the life that brought me to the edge. Will I ever love again?"

Professor Snape and Filch were about to lunge for her when she started running down the table as fast as her legs would carry her, towards Draco. He spoke into the microphone, "I wanted to say I am sorry and that Pansy pinned me down. I did nothing with her, and I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

Draco himself was tearing up. He dropped the acoustic guitar as Hermione jumped from the edge of the Gryffindor table to his arms. They embraced and the whole Great Hall burst into applause.

From that moment on, not one person questioned them or joked about their relationship, and that was all that mattered to them both.

The End

Phew! Wow guys, thanks sooo much for your reviews! I enjoyed making this fanfic, and I am brainstorming a new one. I think this one has been carried out long enough, and I know that there is still room for more and stuff. If enough people tell me to, then yes, I probably will write a sequel... maybe about Lucius's reaction? Hmm... never know!


End file.
